Fright Cars Series
Fright Cars were originally a series of Wal-Mart Exclusive Cars on single cards, in 2006. In 2007 Target had their own Exclusive 5 Pack set to add to the series, also known as the Fright Cars 5-Pack / Gift Pack set, and the Target Exclusive Gift Pack was called Scary Cars 5-Pack in 2008. Even before 2006 Mattel had a series called Halloween Highway Series that ran from 2002 to 2004, that were 4 different 2 car packs. After 2005 the team at Hot Wheels saw the demand of bringing back the series to the Hot Wheels collector again in 2006. In 2008, as part of a Wal-Mart Exclusive, Hot Wheels added a twist for the collector again, by adding the Chase Car into the Fright Car Series only on a single card 8 car set. The Chase Car for 2008 is called Invisible Phastasm, it makes it's second debut in this series. The first was in 2006 Fright Cars Series, and this time around it makes a great come back for the Chase Car. The Invisible Phastasm is an all clear plastic car, just leaving the rim of the OH5 Chrome and the axles to only have Metal. Although there wasn't a Halloween assortment in 2018, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" 25 Years set was released in autumn as a Kroger store exclusive and might be considered a substitute assortment for the frightful season. 2006 Fright Cars Series Single cards 2007 Fright Cars Series Single cards and also this set had Real Rider wheels 2007 Fright Cars 5-Pack This is a list of the Target brand of the 5 Car Pack, and the Zombot was not part of the Target Exclusive set, only leaving 7 cars, and in order to get all 7 cars, you had to buy 2 sets. 2008 Fright Cars Series Single cards 2008 Scary Cars 5-Pack This is a list of the Target brand of the 5-Pack "only". 2009 Fright Cars Series Single cards 2009 Scary Cars 5-Pack Target Exclusive 5-Pack 2010 Fright Cars Series Single Cards 2010 Scary Cars 5-Pack 2011 Halloween 5-Pack Toy #: V8296 - Store: Target Ettorium - Cloak and Dagger - Fangster - Rigor Motor - Double Demon 2012 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards 2012 Halloween 5-Pack There are, at least, 3 variants of this 5-Pack with the middle 3 cars being different combinations. These cars are the same as the 2012 basic car releases and do not have special Halloween-themed decoration: Toy #: V8296-0911 - Store: Target Shell Shock / Bone Shaker / 24 Ours / Growler / Skull Crusher / Vampyra 2013 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards 2014 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards 2014 HW City Fright Cars mainline segment series 2015 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards 2016 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards 2017 Happy Halloween! Cars This series of 8 cars was supposed to be a Kroger exclusive series. However, they were found at Walmart stores in July. This series also introduced two new wheel types: the Skull and the ORSkull. 2017 Fright Cars mainline segment series Spookily speeding around the track while scaring all the competition away!' 2019 Happy Halloween! Cars Single cards Gallery 2010 FrightCars.JPG|2010 "Fright Cars" Card 5Pack 2010 ScaryCars.JPG|2010 "Scary Cars" 5-Pack Redbaron 2009frightcard.JPG|2009 "Fright Cars" Card 2009 scarycar 5pack.JPG|2009 "Scary Cars" 5-Pack 2008 "Fright Cars" Card.jpg|2008 "Fright Cars" Card Card 2012 Halloween.jpg|2012 Halloween Card HappyHalloweenCard2016.jpg|2016 Happy Halloween Card DSCN8575.JPG|2017 Happy Halloween Card 2019CovelightHHcarded.jpg|2019 Happy Halloween Card See Also *Category:Fright Cars Series *Halloween Highway Series Category:Hot Wheels by Series Category:Holiday Cars Category:Halloween Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Mainline Segment Category:2019 Hot Wheels